deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotaur (Narnia)
Minotaur origins remain a mystery, but during the 100 year winter, they pledged their loyalty to the White Witch and served as her elite soldiers. They slew many soldiers in the Royal Armies of Aslan, but eventually when the Witch was defeated they scattered. Later(In the movies only) they fought in the Telmar war alongside many races they once fought against. Battle vs. Khajiit (by Godzillavkk) In a redwood forest, a blurry figure in the trees runs past the camera. A black minotaur from Narnia holding a pole axe is then seen looking around for any signs of danger. Indeed there is danger, for hiding behind a tree is a black Khajiit warrior. The cat warrior spots the minotaur and leaps into the trees. The Minotaur hears something, turns and sees the Khajiit jump down in front of him drawing an Elven Sword. The Minotaur wastes no time, and lets forth a minotaur battle cry. The Minotaur swings his axe at the Khajiit who barely dodges it, receiving aa small scar on his left arm, the Khajiit executes a jump kick and kicks the minotaur away a few inches. The Minoatur charges forward, but the Khajiit jumps into the trees and gives chase. The Minotaur pursues. After a brief chase, the Minotaur loses sight of his enemy. But an elven arrow almost hits him from above, the Minotaur looks up and sees the Khajiit with a elven bow and arrow. The Feline warrior jumps down with his sword. The Minotaur lifts his axe to block, but the elven sword slices through the shaft. Shaken but not beaten the Minotaur draws his khopesh sword. The Minotaur starts brutally attacking the Khajiit. The sheer force of the Minotaur proves to much for the Khajiit to hold of and eventually the Minotaur disarms his enemy. The Khajiit draws his elven axe and both start blocking and attacking fairly. That is until the Khajiit using his free hand, slashes the Minotaur across the face leaving some scars. Enraged the Minotaur kicks his enemy away, disarming him of his axe. The Khajiit makes a run for it, but makes time to grab his sword. The Minotaur follows him into a field of tall grass. The Minotaur draws his Narnian bow and arrow and after searching around, spots the feline warrior sneaking in the grass. The Minotaur fires an arrow and the Khajiit barely has time to spot the Minotaur and his weapon. The Khajiit barely dodges the arrow and leaps at the Minotaur and knocks him on the ground. The Minotaur gets up and draws his khopesh, but this time the Khajiit attacks first, and this time he disarms the Minotaur. Enraged the Minotaur bashes the Khajiit back a bit with his arm. Once the Khajiit is at a distance, the Minotaur points his horns at the cat-warrior and charges. The Khajiit dodges and waits for the Minotaur to stop charging, and gets an idea. The Minotaur spots the Khajiit again, charges, and plunges himself right into the Khajiit's elven sword. The Minotaur coughs some blood, and falls dead. The Khajiit raises his sword to the sky and lets out a cheer of victory Winner Khajiit Expert's Opinion The Khajiit won due to his stealth and superior mind set. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors